


Colours

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico are trying to decide what colour to paint their lounge, and Piper knows exactly how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

"What the Hades are you two doing?"  
  
Nico didn't look up from where he was glaring at the wall. "Stop using my father's name as a curse."  
  
Leo, who was pouting and facing the _other_ wall (because Piper had come in from the kitchen, and the wall opposite her was a pair of glass sliding door), snorted. "Maybe we should use _yours_ instead."  
  
Piper stared at them incredulously. "You're acting like a pair of five year olds!"  
  
Nico harrumphed and Leo began to fiddle with the jacket he was wearing- Nico's.  
  
She sighed. "Fine. What are you arguing about?"  
  
"...Paint," Nico admitted, and looked anywhere but at Piper. Leo gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"I think the lounge should be orange," Leo began, waving a handful of colour strips at her that he had obviously gotten at the local paint shop.  
  
"But I think purple or green or blue would be better," Nico continued, spreading out a few colour strips of dark shades in front of him.  
  
"And we couldn't decide, like at all," Leo said, and shrugged.  
  
"So the genius suggested a quiet contest, and whoever won could choose. I thought it would be easy, but he was cheating." Nico finished.  
  
Piper shook her head. "You're a pair of idiots," she exclaimed in awe, like she couldn't believe just how stupid they were. "It's obviously a pink room, do you know nothing of interior decorating?"  
  
She pulled a full colour chart out of her back pocket- why did she even have it? She had a feeling something like this would happen- opened it out, and lay it on the floor.  
  
"Look," she gestured, and the two made their way over (Nico getting up and walking, and Leo crawling, being a little lazier) to look at where she was pointing.  
  
"The back wall would look brilliant as a fuschia, and the rest of the walls would do nicely with either a pale rose, or maybe some wallpaper. The colour scheme of the room would look amazing, especially if you combined it with some peach carpet," Piper outlined.  
  
Leo and Nico shared a nervous glance.  
  
"H-hey, I think brown's a good idea, don't you, Nico?"  
  
"Warm tones and stuff, yeah," he agreed, staring at Piper in horror.  
  
Piper huffed and stormed out, but smiled anyway. She figured that would get them to agree.  
  
"Let's never ask Piper for colour advice again."


End file.
